


Infinite Curiosity

by KittieValentine



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, Exile, F/M, Fluff/Smut, Friendship/Relationship - Freeform, Io - Freeform, Mercury - Freeform, Multiple Realities, Mutual Pining, Simulacrum - Freeform, Smut, The Tower - Freeform, friends/lovers, simulations, striker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/pseuds/KittieValentine
Summary: After aiding his Reflections in the fight against Panoptes, Arya returns to find herself mourning the death of her old flame, Saint-14 but little does she know the pathways Osiris has seen that involvehiminstead of Saint.





	1. Pathways Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,
> 
> So this is the first chapter of my overhauled fic, it's gonna be 3 or 4 chapters long. It took me a little while to get the plot going but then I saw a post on Tumblr about what it would be like dating Osiris and it was just the perfect inspiration! Link will be in the bottom notes. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoy! Thank you to **dngrs-untld-hrshps-unnmbrd** for beta reading and being awesome! 
> 
> Email: kittie.valentine@yahoo.com  
> Tumblr: kittie-valentine  
> Snapchat: littlekittya

//////////

The entrance to the Infinite Forest lapped tranquilly as Ikora paced its edge, impatiently awaiting Arya’s return from the final stand against Panoptes. Her brow was furrowed slightly with concern as she cast her memory back to the fate of Saint-14, a close friend of Osiris that perished during his search for the illusive Warlock decades ago. Were Arya not to return, Ikora would carry the burden for as long as her ghost could revive her; she took a deep breath and prayed to the Traveler’s Light that Osiris would bring her back safely.

It was still daylight on Mercury and the hot sand whipped through the air, the only sound being the breeze that lazily blew it. Ikora was determined to not lose hope, she had been taught patience by her mentors and if she had to wait centuries to learn the fate of the Titan, then so be it. She had called Arya a friend and she would live up to the responsibilities that came with such a bond. Thankfully, time was not needed as she looked up to see a female figure emerge through the colossal portal, her Ghost following closely behind. A smile touched the corners of her lips and Arya nodded gently as she joined Ikora by her side, shifting her gaze back to the portal. Ikora’s attention also averted and her expression lightened when her sights rested on her first mentor – Osiris in all his majesty. He stepped forward with a soft smile and for the first time on this whole journey, Arya could study the man who’s exile left behind tales of heroism, prophecies of the past and future, a dedicated cult and not forgetting the mighty trials that saw many fail and even fewer succeed. 

“The Vex mind is destroyed and the path to their dark future is gone with it,” he began as he strode confidently with a hint of relief down the time worn steps.  
“And in case you were wondering, our Guardians were _amazing_ ,” Sagira chimed with an enthusiastic twirl, having finally taken a shine to Arya and her Ghost.  
“ _Our_ Guardians? Hmph. _My_ Guardian. Guardian thief,” the Titan’s Ghost muttered, tilting a quadrant of his shell to conceal his slander. Arya rolled her eyes playfully at him as she removed her helm, feeling obliged to equal Osiris’ removal of garments. Ikora stepped warily forward to greet her old mentor.  
“Osiris, it’s been… a very long time,” at that point, she suddenly felt the weight of his absence at the Tower, the fact that nobody spoke of his name but would rather think ill of him and his efforts. His heroics at the Battle of Six Fronts forgotten to his antics with the Vex.  
“Too long my…” Osiris chuckled heartily, the fabrics adorning his armour jostling with the faint shake of his shoulders.  
“I was going to say student but.. that word is too small for you now,” he corrected himself. Siren watched as the two conversed with one another; although being a Titan, Ikora was Arya’s favourite Vanguard. Ever since the start of the war with the Red Legion, losing her Light had taught Arya that it wasn’t the most important thing but in fact it was your allies and friends. Defeating Panoptes with both Osiris and his Reflections was proof of that. 

She had been content with remaining outside of the conversation but couldn’t ignore the lurch in her stomach when Ikora offered to take Osiris back to the Tower. She had spent so much time with his Reflections, listening to his softly accented voice that had a mature rasp to it, his kind hazel eyes that were set against strict eyebrows. It suddenly dawned on her that she felt an attraction towards the older man. His power as a Dawnblade was irrefutable, he could hurl a sword as if he were striking a match.  
“No, my place is here now,” his voice cut her inappropriate thoughts and Ikora stepped aside to arrange for travel back to the Tower without him. Osiris had begun to make his way back to the entrance of the Infinite Forest but he gazed over his shoulder at the saviour and seemed to ponder something briefly. Their eyes met only for a moment before he strode back over with a smile on his face. He placed a hand on Arya’s armoured shoulder, pulling her closer to him. He smelt of sand, leather and saltiness.

 

“My Reflections told me great things of you but then I already knew, I _am_ my Reflections. I saw your undeniable strength, faith and skill. When I first saw Panoptes in my visions, I never saw you or any Guardian willing to run such a gauntlet but… as unexpected as you were, I won’t say you were an unpleasant surprise. I’ve found your persona to be quite pleasing in fact. I wouldn’t mind our paths crossing again in the future,” Arya could have sworn her heart skipped a beat at the fondness in his words but as he returned to the Infinite Forest entrance, she realised, their paths would likely never cross again.  
“Come Little Light, we have infinite realities to explore, and all the time in the world,” Sagira was by his side as they disappeared through the portal that could have been the final resting place for all of them.  
“Little Light… does that sound familiar to you?” The Titan’s Ghost asked from behind her. She cast her thoughts back briefly before dismissing his query.  
“Probably,” was the nonchalant reply as she transmatted to the comfort of her ship, set to return to the daily duties of Vanguard Strikes, Crucible and Cayde’s Flashpoints.


	2. Remembering the Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya returns to the Tower to find the Festival of Dawning has begun only it stirs some memories she wasn't supposed to keep.

//////////

A few monthly cycles had passed since Osiris had returned to the Infinite Forest and it was as if time had never stopped to recognise his efforts in preventing the Vex from converting the entire universe into a system of machines. Ikora had tried to convince Arya to participate in a meditation mission but those were the ways of the Warlocks not a Titan, so Arya kindly declined and continued to travel the system, participating in mainly Public Events and the Crucible. Although time had passed, there was a knot of tension that lingered in the pit of her stomach, she just couldn’t shift the exiled Pariah from her mind and it was troubling her – distracting her even. It all started on Io; she had been collecting resources including Phaseglass and every now and then a shimmer of gold would catch her eye. It reminded her of Osiris’ Reflections; so mysterious and intriguing yet majestic and empyrean. It was no wonder really that his followers were so adoring. Arya had also developed a habit of scavenging parts from the Vex to incorporate into her weapons, something she’d seen Osiris do.

Arya returned to the Tower to decrypt her collected Engrams with Master Rahool and found that the Festival of Dawning had begun. The Tower was beautifully adorned with fabric banners that waved in the breeze, hanging lights that draped over and around the new home of the Guardians. The exhausted Titan had to meander her way around Guardians that were frolicking in the freshly fallen snow, throwing snowballs at each other with such force it chilled their victim to the bone. The knot in Arya’s stomach tightened as she began to reminisce and rather than distract herself from the pain of remembering, she found a quiet spot a flight of steps above where Hawthorne busied herself to meditate over the past. It was a past that took place not long after the Battle of Six Fronts. It was a past Arya was meant to have forgotten but some miracle had let her keep it. It was a past that was her love for Saint-14.

Arya cast her memory back to those days; the days before she was a Guardian, living on the outskirts of the city. She had been staying at a remote area near a forest to evade the onslaught of attacks that started the Battle of Six Fronts. It was the early hours of a morning cycle and the only sound was the rustle of leaves and the whir of ships as they drifted through the sky. Arya had stoked the fire that had kept her deliciously warm in the crisp, frosty air of the night. Embers fluttered across the ground but a twig snapped amongst the trees behind her. She was unarmed and when she heard something non-human, she took off immediately. Four pairs of footsteps followed her closely and she heard the newly familiar snarl of Vandals as they gave chase. She knew the forest well and expertly ducked and dived through the trees, over fallen branches and over moss covered stumps. The cold wind whistled in her ears and her legs were starting to ache. A quick glance over her shoulder proved fatal as her foot got caught on a twisted branch and she fell with a thud to the ground. Her skin was cut all over from the twigs and nettles that hacked as she ran, the scent of blood made is easy for the Vandals to remain hot on her tail. The cuts stung as the blood began to dry. One of the Vandals planted two hands around Arya’s tiny throat and hoisted her in the air as the other three cheered undoubtedly for her death. A blade was drawn with a third arm and drawn back. Arya squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for her end but instead, they were all met with four consecutive, thunderous bangs. A scout rifle. The Vandals fell and so did Arya, into a crumpled heap on the floor. Arya scurried away, her boots slipping in the dirt a little as she desperately tried to get away. Her legs hurt and it was painful to breathe, the Vandal had near crushed her windpipe. Whoever fired the rifle was walking towards her slowly, the sound of heavy boots intimidating in her ears. Whoever it was knelt down beside her and to Arya’s surprise, offered a hand.  
“Are you alright Miss?” a masculine voice spoken with a soft tone. Arya sat in stunned silence as she lifted her head to gaze at the helm of her saviour. The pink line was glowing and Arya secretly wished she could see his face. It was if he had read her mind, the Titan released a few latches and removed his helm, bowing his head slightly to reveal a navy coloured Exo. He must have sensed her hesitation and again attempted to make conversation.  
“My apologies, my name is Saint-14.”

 

The handsome Exo had seen to Arya’s wounds that evening; dousing the cuts with antiseptic, dressing and bandaging them after the blood clotted substantially. Although she was now safe, Saint-14 didn’t seem keen on leaving and even offered to take her back to the Tower, claiming that the Speaker would have respected his decision but Arya kindly declined. The Tower was for Guardians and she was no Guardian; she didn’t even have a gun.

The Battle of Six Fronts had ended a few monthly cycles after they had met and still Saint continued to visit her in the EDZ forest. They had struck up a beautiful friendship and Arya’s quaint little camp had become something of an escape for the Titan. An escape from the responsibilities that came with being a Vanguard. He was an impressive figure and Arya marvelled at him. They had sat by a gentle stream that ran through the south quadrant of the forest, the afternoon sun stretching its rays through the canopy of branches that let golden shadows play on the forest floor. Arya let her fingers dangle in the ice cold water that flowed past them whilst Saint sat watching her intently. He had told her of his missions in the past, how he became Vanguard but would always make time to feed the pigeons that also shared the Tower.  
“My friend tells me that the pigeons are as red as the leaves on the planet Nessus,” Saint had said wistfully.  
“Your friend must be well traveled,” Arya commented, wanting to know more of Saint’s friend.  
“Indeed he is. I recently had him appointed as Vanguard of the Warlocks but he continues to participate in Strikes and missions outside of the City.” A silence had fallen on them and when Arya looked up, she found Saint’s glowing orbs roaming her dusky blue skin and finally meeting her own iridescent eyes. For what felt like an eternity, they lost themselves in each other’s gaze, their hands meeting and intertwining perfectly. Like a force of magnetism, the gap between them closed and Saint pressed his forehead against Arya’s before tilting his head and letting her lips meet his cool metallic plates in what was a gentle kiss.

It had been over twenty yearly cycles since that kiss and still Saint and Arya maintained their unconventional relationship. Arya had often lay at night, her head resting against Saint’s chest to wonder what the Tower’s opinion would be. The Speaker even. Saint just wanted to live and be with her. He had mentioned that he was traveling to the planet Mercury in search of an old friend and Arya had wished him well on his journey without question, placing a kiss delicately to his helm, the pink glow reflecting on her skin.

Over fifty yearly cycles had passed since that conversation and still, Saint had not returned. That was the day Arya decided to contact a group of Hunter scouts for any information on what had happened.Most Guardians believed Saint-14 to have died whilst those with more faith in the Traveler such as Ikora, the new Warlock Vanguard, just believed he was lost in the Infinite Forest. Arya stood as the snow began to fall on the Tower. Banners were being hung and lights draped to illuminate the space; the Festival of Dawning had begun but this was not a time for celebrations. Arya was heartbroken and a few yearly cycles later, her life was taken by a Zealot Vandal. She welcomed her slow and painful death, thanking the Traveler for allowing her to see Saint again but she wasn’t expecting to be revived a decade or so later as a Guardian to help fight after the Collapse, with her memories still intact. 

Arya opened her eyes as she finished her meditation, the pigeons flew in groups back to their roost whilst lanterns, a myriad of colours, floated high into the sky, the Guardians still frolicked, the snow still falling, Saint-14 was still missing. Arya wondered if her ability to remember was a punishment for something in her past life before but she was pure and fair. She arranged for her ship to be ready and once settled, she set the co-ordinates for Mercury.


	3. Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osiris takes Arya somewhere only he knows but in doing so, reveals his deepest kept secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I keep promising smut but it just isn't happening yet! Final chapter is a promise - you will have your Osiris smut!  
> Anyway, life is seriously getting in the way lately so that's why this chapter is a little short, I may revisit and improve it at some point if it's too short for you all! Thanks to all who have stuck with me, it means the world to me!
> 
> Email: kittie.valentine@yahoo.com

//////////

The Mercury sun beat down on the eternal sands in an uncomfortable stagnant heat that made Arya's pores sweat and her heart thump. She felt like her world was closing in faster than she could control but the world around her just swept around in the searing breeze. She was sat in front of the Infinite Forest, watching it lap at the edges, beside it, she looked insignificant. Time seemed to pause as she blocked out the sounds, and sights surrounding her - the rest of the world. Public Events continued behind her, Guardians transporting from Spire to Spire in anticipation of the Gate Lord. She wished desperately that that’s the way her past life could have been. Simple. Clear cut. One motive. She removed her helm and let tears fall down her pale blue cheeks and drop to the sandy steps. They fizzled to nothing on the scorching sands.

The Mercury night finally merged with day. Arc energy sparked as grains of sand grazed against Arya's armour. She was hollow, like a Guardian without it's Light and was about to let go of her last thread of self control when a golden figure steps out from the Infinite Forest. A Reflection of Osiris. He paused to observe the land before him, his head held high, his gaze stern before continuing on toward Arya. He knelt in front of her and his eyes narrowed with question as he noticed her avoiding eye contact; she didn’t want the displeasure of explaining her past, her need for love, her aching heart, her- Osiris’ Reflection gripped her chin with a finger and thumb, lifting her head to meet his gaze. A tear slipped but he caught it, nodding to himself as if diagnosing her ailments. With a sound that resembled the echo of gunfire, the Reflection disappeared, leaving Arya alone again.   
"As if the Pariah would waste his time with this," she sobbed to herself with resent, turning her back on the Forest before she was met with the familiar scent of leather, sandalwood and salt. Arya looked over her shoulder and her stomach dropped to find the exile himself. He smiled gently, striding towards her as always.  
“Today is a sad day for you,” a statement rather than a question. Arya eyes him warily as he sits beside her.   
“I think this might cheer you up.” He reached for something in his tunic and presented her with a Fossilised Hermaion Blossom, it's magenta pigment striking in the dusky setting. Arya took the flower and stared at it blankly, shock written across her obviously tired features. She looked to Osiris, stunned.  
"H-How did you know?" Osiris chuckled.  
"My friend Saint-14 enjoyed gifting them to you did he not? This particular species of blossom comes from Past Mercury before the atmosphere was lost to the burning Sun." Arya considered the blossom before Osiris' words but then it dawned on her what he was trying to say.  
"Past Mercury... only you explored the Infinite Forest during that time... but that mean-" Osiris nodded with a smile touching the corners of his lips as the puzzle finally fell into place.  
"The smile on your face everytime Saint gifted you a blossom was worth the journey back in time to collect them." A strange silence fell over the pair. Arya didn't know exactly what to do with the knowledge that Osiris himself thought she was worth picking flowers for, before her life as a Guardian too. A comfortable breeze swept through and Osiris stood, offering his hand for Arya to take. She politely accepted it but her body froze when he went to pull her to the Forest.  
"Trust me," he said and she trusted him.

Future Mercury synchronised before them but this place was different. Arya had been to the Future and it didn't look like this. The air was odd. Intense. There seemed to be no Light nor Dark. A horizon devoid of anything. What obviously was once the Sun, was now a giant black orb leeching the strange matter. Accompanying the silence were strange shape-shifting noises, to Arya, they were deafening. Confusing. Her head began to spin and she felt off balance. Osiris noticed her struggle and took her face in his hands, they were extremely warm. He muttered something in another language and a wave of relief washed over Arya. Satisfied with her health, Osiris continued on, Arya not failing to notice the absence of his touch.  
"The Future Simulation. Set to become the most peaceful location once the Vex complete their conversions. No Light. No Dark. Nothing." Osiris led her up the rocky passage.  
"Where are you taking me?" Arya questioned with a hint of urgency.   
"A little patience goes a long way, having none could be the demise, as it unfortunately was for Saint-14." The mention of his name tugged on Arya's heart string  
A hexagonal door began to open, similar to the one at the Vault where Lady Jolder made her last stand against the SIVA strain. Why such a secure door? Arya thought and then she saw it. The column of Light, his Light. Saint lay suspended on a single moment of time, basked in his own glorious Light. The remains of thousands of Vex units lay scattered and torn apart, rusting with time as it continued on it's journey of ever increasing entropy, the chaos that only Osiris seemed to understand and have the ability to control, the man who travelled back in time to pick flowers for a girl who wasn't even his.  
Without realising it, Arya had let her legs carry her to Saint's body and she fell to her knees, breathing deeply, thankful that the Infinite Forest had found an unusual sense of respect for the Exo. Arya mourned her past love. It was a few hours before Arya resembled some form of stability and Osiris pulled out the cubes from his robe pockets, cracking the enigma to open a portal back to the Spire at which he resided. He was about to retreat himself when Arya called out to him.  
"You didn't have to you know?" Osiris tilted his head in question, waiting patiently for the young Warlock to elaborate.  
"Pick the blossoms. You went to a lot of trouble just for me. An outsider."  
"You're worth it," he said plainly.  
"You mean I _was_.." she corrected him.  
"No. I mean you _are_ worth it." He returned to his home and Arya followed. Scent sticks filled the room with addictive scents while the light shimmered through the smoke like long, slender fingers. Candles were scattered along the edges of the room, books lay open and strewn across the floor whilst relics and artifacts sat in all their glory. One thought niggled at Arya's mind.  
"What makes something worth your time?" Osiris paused on the spot.  
"I assume you're referring to yourself rather than a generalization." He quirked an eyebrow.  
"I know a lot of things Arya, our fight against Panoptes is just one example-"  
"Tell me more," Arya interrupted. Osiris sighed with annoyance, she sounded like Brother Vance during his more excitable states.  
"Possessing the same knowledge as I isn't going to benefit you," he insisted.  
"You're lying," Arya conjected as Osiris began to rhythmically clench his fists, trying to control his breath as best as possible.  
"You wouldn't understand the pathways I have explored. The pain they could inflict-" Arya gasped. Hurt that the Pariah didn't trust in her.  
"I was the one who found Sagira, hidden in the sands of your favourite playground. I insisted on pursuing you. I was the one who chose to believe your visions of Panoptes when others raised their brows and yet, you won't trust me enough to tell me why I'm worth picking some Traveler damned blossoms?!" In all of her animation, Osiris grabs her arm and traps her between the nearest wall and his body, his face remaining a picture of calm as solar energy warms at her throat as a warning.  
"The pathways I have walked always involve you. I've walked them ever since your days as an outsider."  
"Why are you so frightened? What's going to happen Osiris?" He laughs heartily in response as solar energy flares from his hand and Arya hisses through gritted teeth.  
"You and I are destined to walk the same path. I've known since before the night those Fallen Vandals chased you through the European Dead Zone and my dearest friend, Saint pressed his forehead to yours. How do think that feels?" For the first time in her knowing him, Arya saw the insanity in his eyes, the insanity that was his weakness.  
"Osiris I-" He silenced her with a hard kiss that both took her breath away and filled her with a light she had been missing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya accepts her path with Osiris.

The whole moment hadn’t truly sunk in for Arya who just let Osiris explore her mouth like she was a fountain of pure gold. He lips were warm and moist, fitting hers so perfectly while his beard tickled slightly. Arya couldn’t help but notice the closeness between them, even if it was Osiris leading the way. His heady scent drowned her senses and she dared to believe it was arousing which only confused her more. As Arya cast her thoughts back to where she had just come from, she gently pushed Osiris on the chest and broke the kiss.  
“This feels wrong…”  
“It does feel wrong but I don’t see either of us trying to stop it,” he answered arrogantly before returning his mouth to hers. His tongue commanded entry to her mouth and Arya welcomed it, wrapping her hands around the feathers of his robes. Osiris deepened the kiss and they moaned in unison, Arya’s core suddenly becoming heated as Osiris let his hands travel from her throat to her hips. He nipped her bottom lip gently.  
“Does this feel wrong?” He asked her.  
“No,” she answered breathlessly, it all suddenly felt right, being in his strong arms, wanting his Solar touch, it felt perfect.  
“Good, then forget everything else. Forget your past, your future. Focus on me. Focus on what we’re doing,” he spoke against her lips. Arya let out a moan and wrapped a leg around his strong, muscular leg. He grunted something in a foreign language before hoisting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist completely, his erection pressing against her.

“Osiris,” she whispered as he planted his mouth against her neck and sucked. He was tantalising every nerve ending and she wanted this one moment to last an eternity. Arya began to paw at his robes, anything to see the flesh of his body. His hands were scorching with Solar energy and his pupils were dilated with lust and desire. His gaze was so intense and Arya disrobed her top half, revealing her pale blue skin to the exile.  
“This is our future,” he rasped as he threw her robe somewhere behind them, the wave of air blowing out a few candles. He silenced any response with another searing kiss. Arya couldn’t resist taking her teeth along his jaw. Osiris placed the young woman down, trapping her between his arms.  
“Take them off,” he ordered and with shaky hands, Arya complied.   
“You remind me of the purple blossoms in Past Mercury when you are aroused,” he murmured in her ear as he hoisted her back up against the stone wall that was welcomingly cool against her hot skin. Osiris’ hands began to knead her bare breasts and nipples whilst Arya desperately pulled at the clasps on his maroon pants. The sound of heavy breathing matched the intense heartbeats. Arya looked Osiris in the eye, his jaw tense. One of his hands rested under her ass, holding her steady me whilst his free hand was pressed against her hot, wet core. Arya moaned into his mouth as he palmed her clitoral area frantically. "Such a perfect moment,” he murmured. Arya grabbed onto his robes as he deepened the kiss and pressed her against his body, trapping her between himself and the wall. His mouth travelled to her neck then he pulled away and looked down on my bare body. He said something again in foreign. Arya untangled her hands from his soft attire and grabbed for his butt while he kissed her again. He was all muscle. His scent was intoxicating and his wet mouth burned a trail down her neck. Arya hissed at the sensation.   
“You’re as endless as the Infinite Forest, you just surround me,” he said just before he opened her legs and entered in one swift thrust. The contact caused Arya to cry out and she heard a guttural moan deep in his throat as he started to thrust slowly. His hand went to her ass as he started to thrust harder. The pleasure caused her eyes to close and a moan to escape her mouth as she rested her head back against the wall.  
"Osiris," she moaned as he groaned and kissed her neck thoroughly as if creating a map of her body.  
"Do you like this?" He asked as he started to thrust harder and put a hand against her clit.  
"Mhmm," was all she managed as she felt the familiar knot in the pit of her stomach, combined with the power of her Striker ability.  
"More?" He asked and she nodded, opening her eyes to find him looking right back at her, his mouth half open as he thrust into her harder. His hands were braced on the wall either side of Arya’s head.  
“You feel truly wonderful my dear, I want you to cum” he groaned. At his urging the familiar heat in Arya’s stomach spread and she felt all of limbs contract. She cried out his name and continued to make strangled noises, which Osiris spurred on. She saw white and felt herself contract around his cock.  
"Yes, yes that's a good girl" with the one last thrust he buried himself deep inside her and shuddered as his seed filled her and began to seep around his length. Arya had thrown her head back against the stonewall, staring at the ceiling as she caught her breath.

Osiris let himself slide gently from inside her, the wet sounds were truly unthinkable, and he carried her to his bed and wrapped her in the luscious fabrics. After gathering a bowl of water and heating it with his Solar energy, he joined Arya in his bed, pulling her body close to his.  
“What happens now?” she asked quietly.  
“I thought you were sleeping,” he chuckled.  
“To answer your question, anything can happen. There are trillions of possibilities; it’s just down to you to choose them.”  
“You mean, we could have walked away from that? Not made love like that?” Arya questioned.  
“Precisely, but I somehow think our paths would have crossed again.”  
“You should be careful Osiris, you might choose the wrong path,” she warned.  
“I think I’m on the right path now though, don’t you?” he smiled before kissing her gently.

**Author's Note:**

> https://dngrs-untld-hrshps-unnmbrd.tumblr.com/post/168670563711/dating-osiris-would-include-feeling-his-deep


End file.
